


Untitled Kurt/Sebastian drabble

by Bellatores



Category: Glee
Genre: First Date, M/M, New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatores/pseuds/Bellatores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian takes Kurt out after they kissed on New Years Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Kurt/Sebastian drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> Prompted by Eloriee. Beta-d by the lovely Mair, who took this on at very short notice and put up with me rambling like a pro.

Kurt exhales, whether from the cold of the early January or from nerves he can't tell, standing at the door of a truly impressive apartment block, waiting or Sebastian to buzz him in. Hearing hasty thumping descending the stairs, he sees the aforementioned Warbler approaching the glass window, before stabbing a button with his finger and opening the door to an audible buzzing sound. 

“Hi,” Sebastian puffs. 

“Hi,” Kurt returns as he awkwardly attempts to move past Sebastian and into the flat. 

“Oh,” Sebastian says, moving aside to let Kurt through. Sebastian’s thin tie is hanging around his neck, white shirt open enough to reveal the smooth skin underneath. Kurt doesn’t look. Kurt definitely does not look. His mind recalls the party, the soft jazz thrumming faintly from inside, champagne being handed out by servers who looked as they’d rather be anywhere else, chatter from three hundred designers; models, editors... he and Sebastian on the balcony. It had been a good kiss, all in all, accompanied by the chiming of the bells and the cheers of ‘Happy New Year!’, Sebastian’s mouth warm and firm against his...

“...Can you wait here for a few minutes?” Sebastian asks, gesturing to his state of undress.

Kurt smirks, “Sebastian Smythe? Shying away from letting me up to his apartment?”

Sebastian gives him a tight smile. Kurt laughs, not unkindly, telling Sebastian to finish getting ready while he texts Rachel.

To: Rachel   
Help!!! He’s wearing a suit! xx

To: Kurt  
Any idea where he’s taking you yet? Good luck! xxxxx

He’s just about to reply ‘Absolutely no idea xx’ when another text comes in from Santana. Of course Rachel has told her, the blabbermouth!

To Kurt  
From: Santana  
He’s wearing a suit? How painful for you, that'll take ages to get off him later! xx

Kurt rolls his eyes but doesn't deign to reply, which meant Santana would soon start pestering him for information. But let her pester, he had to have someone to tell all the details to later.

Sebastian appears again, immaculately dressed and holding a mysterious white envelope. Guiding Kurt down some unfamiliar corridors and into the garage, Sebastian presses the fob on his car keys and his car chirps happily in response. Of course Sebastian has a flashy car. What law student turned part-time model wouldn’t? Sebastian beats him to the car, faltering there for a moment and Kurt realizes he was going to open the door for him. Kurt makes a point of opening the door for himself, settling himself inside. The car is remarkably clean, he’d expected empty McDonald’s boxes and parking tickets, but the car looks new, and there is even a freshener around the mirror. 

The car ride is mostly silent but for the radio?; they park and step out onto the street, crossing the road until they reach a small theater. Sebastian smiles at him hopefully. They walk up to the booth and Sebastian produces two tickets from the envelope, handing them to the girl with a flourish. 

“Do you want candy or anything?” Sebastian asks hesitantly when they get inside the theater, amongst the (mostly other students) milling around inside. They get some Reese’s, Kurt tries to fish the money out of his tight suit pockets and hand it over before Sebastian can but the Warbler is too quick, giving the cashier the money with an easy smile. 

...Kurt still can’t believe Sebastian asked him out on a date. 

A tannoy sputters into life somewhere above them. ‘Ladies and gentlemen, this evening’s performance of Definitions will begin in five minutes’. 

Kurt whirls round to Sebastian looking somewhere between sheepish and pissed off that his surprise has been ruined.

“We’re seeing definitions? How did you know I wanted to see this?” Kurt gushes, not even pausing for breath.

“You told me,” Sebastian replies, blase, “When I saw you in November... It was on your Facebook.”

Kurt sees Sebastian from time to time, a hazard of the job when you spend most of your time hanging round shoots packed to the rafters with models being dressed and made up. But despite their somewhat, troubled… history, Sebastian had always had something nice to say, underneath the sniping. Kurt found he actually didn’t mind having the other man around. 

“You check my Facebook?” Kurt realizes, speaking before he’s even aware of what he’s saying.

Sebastian averts his eyes, sputtering on his words. “No! You know… It appears on my feed...”

Kurt is not entirely convinced. 

They make their way into the theater, Kurt making a point of pre-opening the Reese’s so they won’t crumple and disturb the performers. He’s so excited his stomach flips, the play had been recommended by one of his ex-professors at NYADA, who had a talent for predicting which off-Broadway theater would make it, and this had been the top of his list. 

The lights dim and the first half speeds by, conversation flows easily in the interval and before Kurt knows it it’s time for the last act. Just before the lights dim Kurt feels something on his hand but as he goes to turn his head he realizes it is Sebastian’s hand, so he adjusts his own underneath it, revelling in the warmth of Sebastian’s palm covering the back of his own (somewhat sweaty) hand.

The play ends, the diminutive actress playing the lead bows and Kurt claps harder, overwhelmed by her talent, before all of the performers leave the stage and the lights come uneasily up. It’s so jarring, when the performance is over: the spell is broken and just like the heavy theatre lights, and you have to get re-adjust when the world comes back around you. Sebastian’s hand moves away from his, they stand up and stretch and spill back onto the sidewalk, chatting non-stop about the play, about the actors, about what Kurt is going to tell Professor Makin when he sees him next. 

They stop to get coffee on the way back to the car, hands curling around their cups to ward away the cold, Kurt watching Sebastian’s reaction to a tentative sip of his drink, almost pornographic in the way his eyes close as he drinks. 

The drive back is quieter; they don’t really need to talk, in their comfortable cocoon of a car, eyes occasionally meeting over the gearshift. 

“Can I drop you back? Don’t want Berry and Lopez worrying.”

“Sure,” Kurt says, “I wouldn’t let them see you, they might accuse you of stealing my virtue.”

“I can’t steal something that’s already gone babe,” teases Sebastian. 

Kurt chuckles but doesn’t reply, instead giving Sebastian directions. Before they know it they’re pulling up to Kurt's road but he makes no immediate move to get out, turning in his seat to face Sebastian.

“Thank you for tonight, I had a really nice time,” Kurt says awkwardly, “You didn’t have to go to such lengths, I mean about the tickets and all. I really loved it.”

“I had a nice time too,” says Sebastian quietly, seeming to turn in on himself. 

Kurt smiles, picking up his empty coffee from the plush cup holder and getting out, Sebastian gets out too, much to Kurt’s surprise. At the door to Kurt’s building he stops, seeing Sebastian following him.

“I thought you might want to keep your ticket? Put it in a scrapbook or whatever,” Sebastian says nonchalantly, leaning against the brick. 

Kurt beams. “Thanks, that’s… Surprisingly thoughtful of you.”

“Stop right there, I can’t have you thinking I have a soul or anything!”

“Oh of course not,” Kurt replies immediately, the humor in his tone evident. 

“Well then, I’d better…” Sebastian gestures over his shoulder, “...get going.” 

“Yeah,” says Kurt softly, rooting in his pockets for his key. Before he knows it Sebastian is leaning in and Kurt’s mouth opens under his immediately, back hitting the door gently, followed by Sebastian. The kiss is strangely light, nothing like the kiss they had shared before and it is almost as if Sebastian is holding back. Kurt doesn’t even think about surging forward slightly, tongue licking over the seam of Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian doesn’t let him down, pressing him further backwards, placing a hand at Kurt’s hip. Sebastian’s mouth is warm and his lips impossibly soft, indulgent in the best way.

Breaking away, they stare at each other for a long moment, Kurt feels more awkward than he thought he would, and he guesses that Sebastian is too because the smile on his face could even be called tentative. Something shifts on Sebastian’s face, something Kurt can’t quite place, but his train of thought is cut off by Sebastian leaning in again. It’s just a peck this time; Sebastian’s hand is still fixed on his hip even as Kurt moves back. 

“I better….head up,” Kurt says, smiling. “See you at work?”

“...Fine.” Sebastian says easily, façade back in place like nothing happened.  
***  
It's a casual New York Monday, so Kurt is only ten minutes late. Clutching his binder under his arm and trying to salvage his appearance, breath coming in a whoosh when he sees Sebastian Smythe sitting on a stool having his hair done... And holding two coffee cups?


End file.
